The present invention relates to a fan, and more particularly to a diversified fan.
The basic function of the industrial fan is ventilating and cooling the electrical apparatus. It normally needs one fan to be mounted in most of electrical apparatuses. The conventional cooling fan we use has a square and flat shape, and normally has a square fan frame. However, some electrical apparatuses such as the router and the hub have a specific overall shape longer, wider or narrower that of the usual ones. For a relatively bulky electrical apparatus, it will merely perform the cooling and ventilating function in the local area if we only mount one fan in the electrical apparatus. Thus, it needs to mount multiple fans in the wide side of the electrical apparatus, or else it does not reach the purpose of soundly ventilating and cooling.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing an architecture of conventional multiple fans assembly. The three fans 11, 12, 13 respectively are independent fan units, and respectively have fan frames 112, 122, 132 and pairs of power lines 111, 121, 131. In Addition, each fan has four screw holes 14 on the respective fan frame for being fixed tightly onto the electrical apparatus.
Presently, the assembling method of the cooling fans on the electrical apparatus is to fix the multiple conventional fan frames one by one to the electrical apparatus by means of screws one by one thus resulting in less elasticity of assembly. Moreover, it uses lots of screws for fixing onto the electrical apparatus the multiple conventional fan frames thus resulting in unnecessary increased manufacturing cost and assembling time. In addition, each fan frame has an external pair of power lines. While multiple fan frames are to be mounted in the electrical apparatus, there are many external pairs of power lines in the electrical apparatus. As known, it is troublesome to arrange these external power lines and handle the entwining external power lines in the electrical apparatus.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the above draw backs associated with the prior art fan assemblies.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a parallel fan for assembling multiple fans in the same fan frame.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an architecture for a parallel fan, in which the hardware assembling cost and assembling time are reduced by using fewer screws and less fan frames.
It is still an object of the present invention to provide a parallel fan for diminishing the vibration from multiple screws used for fixing the multiple fan units onto the electrical apparatus.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an assembling method of power lines for a parallel fan, in which the parallel fan has an external single pair of power lines for multiple fans because of the power lines of multiple fans being connected in parallel to one another.
According to the present invention, a parallel fan includes an integrally formed fan frame having plural pairs of locating windows, and a plurality of fans being respectively mounted in the plural pairs of locating windows.
Generally, the pair of locating windows can include an inlet and an outlet for respectively enabling said fan to inhale from the inlet and discharge from the outlet.
Certainly, the inlet and the outlet can be respectively provided on a first plane and a second plane of the fan frames.
Preferably the first plane adjoins the second plane.
Generally, the first plane and the second plane are perpendicular to each other.
Certainly, the fan can be a centrifugal fan.
Preferably the first plane and the second plane are parallel to each other.
Generally, the fan is an axIial-flow fan. Certainly, the fan can be a cross fan.
Certainly, the power lines, of the fans can be connected in parallel to one another.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the parallel fan includes an integral fan frame having a first pair of locating windows and a second pair of locating windows, a first fan mounted in the first pair of locating windows and a second fan mounted in the second pair of locating windows.
Preferably the power lines of the first fan are parallel with those of said second fan, thereby the parallel fan has an external single pair of power lines.